I Pray to My Angel, My Soul to Keep
by AllenxEdward
Summary: Kanda works for an organization, hunting things that normal people don't even think exist. When the organization called the Order finds a boy with wings with no idea on who, what, or where he is, they bring him to the Order to try to get some answers solved and decide if he is a threat that needs to be dealt with. Yullen fluff.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray Man

A/N: Some of the ideas are based off Supernatural, but most of this is original stuff so I wouldn't say this is a crossover, but it has Supernatural hints. I hope you all enjoy and please review in the end.

Prologue

A teenager stumbled out of the forest onto a blacktop highway in the dead of night. He had no idea where he was or even what his name was.

He had short white hair and silver eyes. The left side of his face was covered in blood which fell onto the white robes he was wearing. His left arm was completely burned and the fingers twitched as the nerves tried to heal and connect themselves to nerve endings that were no longer there, just charred remains. The weirdest thing about the boy was not his injuries, or the fact that he was barefoot, or his hair and eye color, it was that the boy had a set of wings trailing behind him. One of his wings dragged the ground, broken, and bleeding. The other wing was pure white and delicate as it folded itself to his back.

"Help." He whispered as if someone was even close by and could hear him. "Where am I?"

Two circular lights blinded him, he held up his right hand to shield his eyes.

"Can you tell me where I am?" He asked the monster with light for eyes.

There was a squealing noise and the teen was hit by the thing with light for eyes.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The boy woke up with lights shining down into his silver eyes. His whole body hurt.

"Brother, he's awake." A female voice said.

The teen looked over to see a girl with greenish black hair in pigtails with a black and white uniform on.

A man with a white lab coat and purplish black hair walked over with a clipboard.

The teen looked around the white room. He was chained to the bed, unable to escape. He struggled, scared. His wings flapped, hitting tables and the floors, as he panicked.

"Easy. This is only for precaution; we won't even go near you if you don't want us too. You were hit by a car and have some severe bruising, you will be fine. Don't panic or you might hurt yourself. May I ask you for your name?"

The teen was silent.

"Do you know English?"

"Yes."

The man nodded. "Good. My name is Komui Lee and the girl is my little sister Lenalee Lee."

"Where am I?"

"The Order. We are an organization that hunts the things that go bump in the night. That is why you are here." Komui looked at the teen's uninjured wing, "You aren't the bad type, but you did go bump in the middle of the night when they ran over you." He chuckled. "May I?"

The teen nodded.

Komui gently pet his wing, stroking the white feathers. "What are you?"

"I don't know."

"Do you have anything you go by?"

"No."

"Then can I give you a name?"

"Yes."

"What about…" Komui paused, thinking.

"Allen?" Lenalee suggested.

"Do you like Allen?" Komui asked the teen.

"Is that human name?" He asked.

"Yes. It's very common."

Allen nodded. He liked it. He slowly sat up.

"Easy. Your wounds are still not healed." Lenalee scolded.

Allen took off the bandage over his left eye to show a healed up scar. It was an upside down pentagram with a jagged scar down the side of his face. He threw the blood covered bandages aside. He removed the bandages and examined his arm. It was scarred and looked painful. He spread his wings out, they were perfectly fine. He touched his abdomen and checked for internal bleeding. "May I leave? My wounds are healed."

"What? How?"

Allen shrugged as Komui examined him.

"What are you?"

Allen looked up at him, confused.

"We ran tests on you while you were sleeping. You tested negative for everything we could think of ghost, shapeshifter, demon, or any other type of monster. You have wings, but yet only some people can see them." Komui said, trying to figure Allen out.

"Where are my robes?" Allen asked, noticing the green hospital gown he had on.

"The hospital we moved you from most likely burned them. They were probably bloodstained, burned, and dirty."

Allen looked down sad.

"We have some clothes for you." Lenalee said, showing him a bag.

"Human clothes?" Allen asked.

"Is that okay?"

"I have never wore human clothes before."

A teen with red hair and an eyepatch ran in. "I found it!" He declared, running over to show Komui.

Komui read. "Do you really think…?"

"Yeah."

Lenalee looked over at the book and read. "How would you be able to tell if he really is one though."

"Allen, who do you work for?" Komui asked.

"I am a servant of the Lord."

"As in God?" The red headed teen asked, wanting clarification.

"Yes. God, the one and only god." Allen said.

"He is either an angel or a very religious nutcase of a human with mutated bird wings growing out of his back." The teen said.

"Thank you Lavi." Komui said.

"No problem. I will be in the library if you need me." Lavi walked out.

"Why would an angel be there?" Lenalee asked.

Allen's stomach growled and he looked around defensively. "What was that noise? Where did it come from?"

Lenalee gave Komui a look that said, _this is what you are afraid of that will terrorize the Order if you let him go? _

Komui grabbed a key and unlocked Allen's shackles.

Allen stood and his wings folded to his back.

"I'll leave you to help him dress." Lenalee said and stepped out; waiting for her brother to finish getting Allen dressed.

After 10 minutes, Lenalee walked in to see what was taking so long.

Allen was being supervised as he tied his shoe the way Komui taught him.

"Sorry. We had some difficulties." Komui apologized.

Lenalee smiled.

Allen looked like a normal teenager; he wore jeans, black tennis shoes, a white t shirt with slashes in the back for his wings, he was holding a black trenchcoat, trying to decide how to put it on.

"The girls are going to be all over you Allen."

"I don't understand. Why would girls be all over me? Is that a good thing?"

"Allen, just relax, it's a human expression.

Komui took the trench coat from him. "Fold your wings." He ordered.

Allen did as he was told.

Komui slid the trench coat on and Allen looked just like a human.

Lenalee gave Allen a purple medical disposable gloved. "Cover your hand up."

Allen put the glove on after a few times of trying.

Lenalee grabbed Allen's hand. "Let's get you something to eat."

####

They walked into the mess hall and the smell made his stomach growl again.

Lenalee had Allen sit down at a table across from a man with long black hair, eating some food with sticks.

"What do you want to eat?'

"Food."

Lenalee giggled. "What type of food?"

Allen was lost by her question. "Good food?"

She giggled. "Let me get you some food then."

The other teen looked down at his lunch and muttered about how stupid Allen's flirting was.

Allen turned to the man and smiled. "Hello."

The teen didn't look up.

"Hello." Allen repeated.

The teen looked up. "Are you talking to me?"

"Yes. Hello."

The teen rolled his eyes.

Lenalee set a plate in front of Allen. It had spaghetti and meatballs, garlic bread, and a cookie.

Allen looked at it confused.

"Eat up." She said, setting her lunch down.

"What is this?"

"Food."

"It's impure." Allen said, pushing the food away.

"Impure?"Lenalee asked. "Do you want anything from my plate?" She offered. She had a salad and an apple.

Allen pulled her plate over and took the sliced boiled egg off the top and slid it onto her plate. "May I have this?" He asked, talking about her plate.

"Yes. Of course."

Allen smiled and picked up his fork to eat.

"Are you a vegan?" She asked, noticing he even pushed the dressings aside.

"A what?"

"Someone who only eats vegetation without eating animals or their byproducts."

Allen nodded. "It's not pure."

She giggled. "Allen, you are such a little cutie."

The teen rolled his eyes.

"Kanda, be nice."

"Can't you two flirt somewhere else?"

"He isn't flirting." Lenalee defended.

"What's flirting?" Allen asked.

Kanda looked at Allen and then to Lenalee. "Is he serious?"

Allen picked up the milk carton and looked it over. "What is this?"

"Is he retarded?" Kanda asked.

"Kanda!" Lenalee scolded.

"What?"

"Be good. He doesn't know."

"How?"

"We will talk after dinner." She took the milk carton from Allen and gave him her bottle of water.

####

"No way! They don't exist!" Kanda argued.

"Angels do exist. One is right in front of you!" Lenalee argued. She had Allen take off his coat to show his wings to Kanda to help convince him, but it wasn't working.

"Listen, I've been in the Order for years. I've seen everything that is considered a myth, folk legend, fairy tale, and ghost story. I've never once encountered one. So they don't exist!"

Allen walked over to Lenalee to tell her that he hated fighting when Kanda grabbed him by his shirt.

"What the hell are you?!"

"I'm a servant of the Lord, our God." Allen said, scared.

Lenalee pushed Kanda away from Allen. "Stop it. He's done nothing wrong. He's an angel."

Allen looked from Lenalee to Kanda. "Please stop fighting." He whispered.

"Angels don't exist!" Kanda yelled at Lenalee.

Allen backed up. "Please stop fighting. I hate conflict." Allen's wings wrapped around him, scared.

"Kanda, you're scaring him!"

"If he is a freaking angel, he should have more than enough power to not even fear a human."

"Allen, Let's…" Lenalee turned to Allen, but he was gone. "Allen?"

"What the hell?"

"He's gone."

"Yeah. Where the hell did he go?" Kanda asked.

"We have to find him. He could get himself hurt again." She said, running out of the room.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Allen walked through the cemetery, touching each headstone. This felt so familiar to him. He spread his wings out, like he was covering them all to protect them and provide comfort. He walked over and stopped as he approached a concrete angel. She was pretty, with her robes, long hair, and carved wings. Allen felt a presence and turned to see a man dressed in a black suit.

"Who are you?"

The man looked at Allen surprised. "You don't remember me?"

"Who are you?" He repeated, looking at the man.

"Wow. Your head was more damaged than I thought."

"You knew me?"

"Talk about empty upstairs."

"What am I? What's my name? Who are you?" Allen asked, needing to know.

"Questions, I hate them."

"Allen!" Lenalee called from far away.

"Is that your human name?" He smirked.

"Allen!"

"Who are you?" Allen asked.

"Tyki Mikk. I am the demon in your worst nightmares."

"Allen!"

"See you around Angel." Tyki disappeared into thin air.

Lenalee ran into the cemetery. "There you are. You scared me."

"Sorry."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Are you two still fighting?"

"No. I'm sorry. We should've listened to you."

"It's okay. I'm sorry for leaving"

Lenalee giggled. "You are adorable Allen. You have the cutest puppy dog eyes."

"I am not a dog."

"I know. It's a human expression."

"Oh, then… Thank you."

"Let's get you a room for the night."

"Alright." Allen followed Lenalee as they walked to the Order.

####

"I can't believe this." Kanda grumbled.

"Kanda, you are the only one right now with a spare bed. Just let him stay with you for the night."

"Fine, but if he wakes me up, I will cut off his wings and deep fry them to a crisp."

Allen gulped and stepped back.

"Kanda! Don't scare him!" Lenalee threatened.

Allen situated his trench coat, his wings wanted to wrap around him defensively. "No fighting please."

The two looked at the angel, making sure that he wouldn't disappear on them again.

"Allen's staying with you for the night." She said and handed the angel two books.

"What's that?" Kanda asked.

"I don't know if he sleeps or not. If he does, he does. But if not, this will be great entertainment."

"Can you even read?" Kanda asked Allen, full of doubt.

Allen opened the book. "Yes. These words are familiar to me."

"Good."

"Well goodnight." Lenalee gave Allen a small pack of supplies, like a toothbrush and pajamas. "Kanda will teach you how to use these."

Kanda huffed and walked away.

Allen followed.

"Why are you following me?"

"I'm not supposed to?"

Kanda sighed and opened the door and led the way. "Brush your teeth. I am going to shower."

"What?"

"Brush your teeth." Kanda growled and walked into the showers.

Allen was left looking at his bag of supplies. He didn't know what to do, and people were mad at him, definitely Kanda.

The redhead walked in and smiled. "Hello angel."

"Hi." Allen said.

"What's wrong?"

"Do you know how to brush one's teeth?"

Lavi laughed. "Yeah. Let me teach you." He instructed Allen on what to do, giving him step-by-step instructions.

By the time Kanda exited the showers, Allen had his teeth brushed, ready to return to the room.

Kanda brushed his teeth and returned, with Allen, to the room.

Allen was slow at putting his pajamas on, but he eventually got them.

Lenalee had slit holes for his wings into his pajama shirt. He liked it.

He got in bed and his wings folded up so he could lay down. "Goodnight."

Kanda grumbled, telling him to shut up.

Allen looked at the roof, closing his eyes and tried to sleep.


End file.
